Friends With Benefits
by HumorlessDrama
Summary: What if WWE turned back to 14 and no more PG Shit? And what if Vince went to far with the Segements warning Lemon,alot ;
1. Chapter 1

**A Wrestling Fanfiction**

**Title - Friends With Benefits**

**Summery- What if WWE turned back to 14 + and no more PG Shit? And what if Vince went to far with the Segements warning Lemon, alot ;)**

**Rating - M for sexual content and swearing (Yay! for lemon ;D and foul language :D)**

**i dont own nothing except the storyline and a few charectors like the bartender and other ppl ;) Everything else goes to their respecful owners.**

**Charectors in my story **

**Lita, Cm Punk, Randy Orton, John Cena, Jeff Hardy, Dwayne'The Rock'Johnson, Chris Jericho, Christian, Trish Stratus, Stacy Keibler, Torrie Wilson, Kelly Kelly, Vince Mcmahon, DX, MAtt Hardy, AJ Lee and others**

**-Yeah I know some are not with the WWE anymore but go with it please ;]-**

**/Chapter 1/**

With a bright smile on her face and a bag of goodies in her right hand with pop in her other hand, Lita made her way through the hotel lobby and into the elevator.

She finally got to spend her day in relaxation. After all it was Sunday and it was a day off today and she just planned to just relax in her hotel room watching T.V, munching out on junk food.

As she finally got to her hotel room it didn't take her long to find a body sprawned out on the hotel bed with his arms behind his head, with his legs in a lazy fashion.

The minute she closed the door the body sat up and looked her way. "Hey Lita come sit," he patted the seat next to him, she couldn't help but sigh she knew that voice anywhere "What are you doing here Jericho? And how the hell did you get in here?" She replied as she took a seat on the edge of the bed ."Oh nothing really just decided to visit, and funny story about how I got in here but it's not really important,"he smiled. "No seriously." he letted out a sigh "Is it really that bad for me to visit?" "Chris!" she said slightly pissed that she's not getting any answers "Ok, ok you see the manager was a fan so to get the keys I gave her a good ti-" "Not how you came in what are you doing in here." she said grossed out at what Chris said "Oh I came to pick you up." he smiled at the fact that she was grossed out to what he said "Wait why?"she replied curiosity taking over "Vince, now let's go!"he grabbed her wrist and lead her out the door and to the parking lot. While passing the main desk she could have sworn she saw the manager winking at Chris.

-In The Car-

"Chris tell me why!" she whined, he just leted out a frusturated sigh "For the last time I don't know, now would you please just shut up?" "What a gentlemen."she mumbled out sarcasticlly he couldn't help but crack a smile "I said please." she just gave him the finger and turned her head around to look out the passenger window.

-Parking Lot-

They both exited the car and made there way to the stadium "Chris stop looking at my ass!" he leted out a slight laugh "But it's so cute, I don't even know why I broke up with you," she only sighed at his response, then putted on a flirty smile and turned to look at him "Chris come here." she seductivly said, he didn't do nothing just stood there with a shocked expression. Lita took a step ahead that she was very close to jericho she could feel his breathe on her face. She put both hands on each of his shoulders and putted her lips closly to his right and whispered "You wanna know what i wanna do right now?" she asked as she nibbled on his earlobe he held in a groan "What?" he replied. "I wanna ... race you to Vince's office!" with that she took off, Chris just smirked at her childness and took off after her.

-Hall Way-

Chuckles and laughs were heard from Lita and Chris. After Chris caught up with Lita he grabbed her by the waist and stopped her "Aww I was close to winning!" she giggled "I had to stop you or else you would have passed Vince's office." he smiled.

-Vince's Office-

John Cena, Randy Orton, Cm Punk and Jeff Hardy sat across from Vince's desk, where Vince sat on on the other side. John leted out an irritaded sigh as he just sat there with a slightly pissed of look, Randy who sat on the left of John just stared at the ceiling being in his own world, Jeff and Punk sat at the right the right of John were busy talking about Punk's tatto's, While Vince just stared at some paperwork.

In about two minutes later Chris and a giggling Lita entered the room "And this one time at a club this dude-" she stopped as she saw everyone in the room turned to look at her, except Vince who's eyes were still glued on paperworks and scripts. "What your staring at?" she was mostly focused on Cena. A scoff was heard from John as he turned to look at Vince like the others. With that Lita sat down next to Jeff "Chris you can join us ,and it's not a question." Chris just simply nodded as he took a seat in the back next to the door.

"I bet your all wondering why your here, right?" Vince asked as he sat up from his chair and walked to stand infront of the group. "I'm making a new segement and youur all in it." he pointed to everyone, even Chris who was busy looking at a thread on his pants "The scene well be a little rated 18+, but before you ask yes i'm turning WWE back to 14+ starting tommarow there won't be anymore PG shit." he stated "Why is it rated 18, will they be swearing and violence?" Jeff asked slightly interested "There will be swearing but no violence .. " he trailed off and sighed "instead .. sexual intercourse." after that statement everyone stood up from there seats and started yelling at Vince well everyone except Jericho who was busy pulling on the thread.

"Even you Jericho." after that being said Chris slowly slid off his seat and crawled to the door. "I see you, Jericho." Vince grinned "Shit!" he mumbled. "How the hell are we even going to do this segement?" John yelled feeling even more pissed "We have Lita." Vince pointed out "Ha I bet she's gonna enjoy it," with that Lita mumbled something then sat back down and leaned onto Jeff's shoulder, who putted his arm around her for comfort.

Alot of irritated sighs and swearing were heard from the group of people "Everyone shut up, or i'll fire all your asses!" Vince yelled everyone leted out a sigh of defeat and quieted down "Good now everyone meet me in John's locker room in 5 minutes," after that being said everyone left and headed towards John locker room.

-John's locker room-

Everyone sat on the bench except for Jeff and Lita who were on the floor busy discussing about who knows what.

In about 5 minutes later Vince came with scripts in his hand "Ok the first scene is between Jeff and Lita," he said while handing out the scripts to everyone. "How does this involve us?" "Because John you guys will walk in pretending to look for Jeff while they get it on, now you guys rehearse and be ready by tommarow and if you screw up your all fired!" Vince stated as he walked out the door.

-The Next Night On Raw-

Jeff and the others were in Team Extreme's locker room discussing the scene that was about to take action in about 7 minutes.

"Jeff I don't think I can do this." Lita said with a worried expression on her face.

"Look I know your nervous, and so am I but you gotta do this for everyone's career!" he smiled that smile that told her everything will be ok.

"But, Jeff i'm just worried about our friendship."

"Yes I know it will have a big impact on our friendship but it will be alright." he hugged her slightly tighter then his normal hugs.

"Ok, Jeff I believe you," she sighed and returned the hug. She was nervous about two things 1 she was worried about her friendship with Jeff, 2 It was happening live.

In about 7 minutes later they were shooting live. The scene was with Lita sitting on Jeff's lap with both her legs hanging on one side while he stared at her tatto. They were talking about Jeff's match that happened a while ago "Why don't you get a little more comfortable, Lita." he stated while putting one of her legs to his waist so that she was facing him. He pulled her into a hug, she giggled before returning the hug and sighing "Your such a good friend," she letted out a moan as she felt Jeff's mouth nip at a sensetive part of her neck.

"Jeff, what are you doing?" she pulled away from him and stood up.

Jeff stood up with lust in his eyes, he pulled her in for a passionate kiss which she returned by opening her mouth for enterance, their tongues fought for dominace.

"Jeff-"

She was cut by Jeff as he pulled her in for another kiss one with more passion and lust. He slowly laid her on the floor, taking her shirt off in progress.

"Jeff-"

"Just please, Lita," he breathed, she only bit her lower lip and slowly nodded.

"And that's it .. Perfect! Be ready in 7 more minutes!" The director yelled.

Jeff got off of Lita and helped her up, giving her shirt that he thrown to the side. "See that wasn't so bad." "It was only the first scene! .. No no, I need to stay calm." she breathed in and out. "If it makes you feel better, I'm also really nervous. I mean I have to all the work." Lita rolled her eyes and giggled. "Let's grab a quick snack."

**x**

"Okay ready .. Go!" The director whispered.

Lita was laying on the floor completly naked, panting as Jeff ate her out. One of his hands was fondling her right breast, while he nipped, licked and sucked at her pussy. She leted out a yelp when his tongue entered her. She moaned louder as Jeff continued to tongue fuck her.

"Jeff, if you keep it up I'm gonna cum!" she panted.

But Jeff didn't listen he just continued, but at a faster pace.

"Jeff!" she screamed grabbing onto his hair and climaxed.

Lita's breathing was heavy as Jeff just licked her, trying to get as much juice as possible. When he finally had enough he backed away and sat down with his legs spread partly apart, using his hands for support. "Lita, come here."

She already knew what he wanted so she just sat up and crawled between his legs and begin to do what Jeff wanted.

Jeff panted as Lita did what he wanted, every now and then Lita would look up from what she was doing and see Jeff's eyes closed from pleasure and a blush on his face.

"Lita you gotta stop, I feel close .."

Lita didn't listen, just continued to suck at a faster pace. Revenge!

He threw his back and moaned her name, while cumming. Jeff sat there panting with his hands behind him for support. Lita licked the rest of the cum that was left.

Jeff pulled Lita in his lap and kissed her with passion. Eventually the kissed had to be broken due to lack of breath.

Jeff slowly lifted her up and look into her eyes to make sure she was okay with this, Lita held onto both of Jeff's shoulder and slowly nodded. Jeff slowly lowered her onto his member stopped everytime she whimpered. Lita wasn't really a virgin she just had to act like it hurted.

Finally he managed to get himself all the way in, he moaned when it went all in.  
Lita on the other hand was holding onto Jeff and whimpering. Jeff pulled her away from his shoulders that she was holding onto for dear life and kissed her. The kiss gotten even more heated when he sticked his tongue in her mouth and started to move up and down a little.

Jeff wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him, Lita responded by wrapping her arms around his neck and panted.

With the fake pain gone he was able to thrust faster when Lita grinded against him. Lita threw her head back in pleasure when Jeff sucked and nipped at her nipple.

Jeff thrusted faster when the pleasure was getting to him. He was gonna cum soon due to the tightness plus Lita screaming and moaning wasn't helping.

He was sent over the edge when Lita nipped at his neck. she was also sent over the edge when his cum entered her. He putted Lita on the floor so she was laying on her back, Lita's leg was spread apart so he could get between. When he got between her legs and was about to enter, The door slammed open with John, Randy and Phil.

"Hey guys why, stop?" Chris asked but stopped when he entered the room.

"Oh .. "

"And .. cut! That was good." the director yelled.

Lita and Jeff were passed a towel.

"It looks like you really enjoyed it, Lita!"John smirked

"Shut up, John!" She yelled while putting the towel around her body to cover up.

"Make me, babe"

"That's it!"

She screamed while tackling Cena to the floor. John just smirked at Lita when he saw her breast showing.

"What's with the smirk?" Randy asked with a puzzled look, but soon grinned when he saw what he was looking at.

"Lita, you may wanna cover up!" Chris laughed

"Cover what up?"

She looked down to see her breast showing, she gotted off of John and covered up quickly with a blush of embarresment on her face.

"Don't worry Lita, it wasn't really anything special to look at. "John sat up and putted his arm around her.

"Shut up .. " she mumbled while pushing John away.

Lita sat up from the floor, grabbed her bag and exited the room to go to the ladies shower room to take one. Lita sighed in relief when there was no one in the room, she placed her bag on the sink counter, then turned around to to start a shower.

Lita made sure the water wasn't to cold or hot. She got in the shower testing it with her hand to make sure it was warm. She sighed in happiness when the warm water hitted her body and cleaned all the sweat from her body.

Lita lathered some body wash all over her body to make sure she was clean.  
Next was the shampoo.

Lita exited the room completly clean and dressed and headed towards the lobby to relax.

On the way there she passed Vince's office and heard a conversation with an unknown person about the segement.

**Ok, um I know not my best story in my opinion.**

**Not very detailed Lemon either, sorry was in a rush -.-'**

**But the next chappie will be more detailed, (Chp. 6) I hope .**

**Sorry it took longer then i expected spend to much time ****WORKING! ****D;**

**I Just did it to fix it up a bit ;3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey it's me with a new chappie ;D.  
Okai to be honest I didn't really need a break from it, it's just that I was on static hotel I know pathetic -.-', My 2 bff's Brandon and Mason are having pixel love trouble :x  
Mason's been flirting with so many girls they all fell for him, but he's dating Brandon's ex pixel love that he still likes, Izzy.**

**Anyways I know I said that they will be lemon in the next chappie, change of plans I'm just doing a lil short chappie of no random reason _.**

**copyright: i dont own nothing except the storyline and a few charectors like the bartender and other ppl ;)**

**Charectors in my story **

**Lita,Cm Punk Randy Orton,John Cena,Jeff Hardy,Dwayne'The Rock'Johnson,Chris Jericho,Christian,Trish Stratus,Stacy Keibler,Torrie Wilson,Kelly Kelly,Vince Mcmahon,DX,MAtt Hardy,AJ Lee and others**

**-Yeah I know some are not with the WWE anymore but go with it please ;]-  
Enjoy ;3.**

Stephanie sat down on Lita's bed and sighed, she felt bad for her friend and right now she felt hatred towards her perverted father.

Lita was just laying on the hotel bed eating a carton of ice cream. Stepahanie couldn't believe she was so calm. Stephanie just wanted to smack her hard on the leg and asked why she wasn't complaining or anything.

"Why arn't you complaining to me about what happened" Stephanie finally snapped, she hated waiting.

"I don't wanna talk about it, I want to forget it" Lita sighed.

"Why didn't we go downstairs and drink, It's already 11" Stephanie pouted.

Lita sat up and turn towards her and had a thinking face on.

"I dont really know" Lita blankly said.

"Well let's go, you got no excuse to don't go" Stephanie smiled and ran towards the door.

Lita smiled she loved Stephanie dearly, it just she hated it when she was right.

Lita and Stephanie were in the main lobby and were making there way to the bar when they saw Christian running towards them from the bar.

"Lita, just thought that I let you know that Randy and John are there" Christian smiled.

The minute Lita heard that she ran towards the elevator and rapidly pressed the button.

"Lita, were going in there" Stephanie screamed while trying to drag her away from the now open elevator. Christian laughed at the sight he saw.

"Christian, help" Stephanie whinned, when Lita sat down making it even harder to drag her.

Christian just walked over and picked up the sitting Diva and placed her over his shoulders. Lita began to kick and squirm when she saw him heading towards the bar.

"Christian, Stephanie I hate you" Lita yelled.

"It's for your own good, Lita" Chritian smirked when she yelped when he smacked her ass

"Go, fuck yourself" Lita yelled.

"Lita I don't think your in the position to say that" Randy smirked.

Lita sighed when she heard that voice. Christian smirked and place her on the lounge chair.

"Why do i have to sit in the middle" Lita pouted.

"Because if you sat on the edge, your going to run" Stephanie smiled and took her seat next to the red head.

Lita mumbled something under her breath when she relised she was sitting next to Randy. But that wasn't important, what she needed was a way to get the heck out of there.

She thought maybe she could ask to go to the bathroom, but she knew it was to obvious, and pretty sure Stephanie was gonna follow.

Lita only sighed and accepted the fact that there was no way out. Not that she minded at all she really wanted to forget about today and drink, but with Randy and John here who are also doing the segment with her was not helping.

**2 hours later**

Stephanie with a very drunk Lita entered the hotel room they were currently sleeping in. Stephanie was trying to help her friend get her pants off, but with her drunk it wasn't easy.

Lita's giggles and random talking was not helping Stephanie at all. Stephanie just got annoyed with her and decided that she'll sleep with clothes tonight, and so well she.

Stephanie was not succesful with trying to get to sleep, ecspecially when Lita always ask her if she's asleep every minute.

And to Stephanie's pleasure Lita finally crashed out. Stephanie not to wasting time to imedialty fall asleep.

**um, yea sorry about the whole no Lemon thing _ But I'm really stuck on writing a sex scene ;), And I also don't know who : You guys will be a big help if you tell me who it should be with :L Thanks.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note - Apparently i'm too busy with my life to write anything. Cut me some slack if it sucks, never wrote lemon for a while .. Stupid art classes _ Im gonna make sure the lemon's more detailed, hopely .. been a year since i wrote one. Also, sorry for not updating. My laptop broke .. So I got a new one :3 No Lemon this time SORRY! Next chapter, Promise :[**

**Rating - M**

**Copyright - I own nothing at all!**

**Enjoy.**

The extreme Diva's day was going pretty well in the morning, she showered, ate and changed into a more comfortable clothing. It's not like she was gonna do anything important today.

She really didn't have to rehearse like the others who had main roles. Now that she noticed. She hadn't really had a main role since the whole rival thing between her and Trish. Not that she minded. She gotted more time off like the rest who dosn't have main roles.

Lita sighed when her phone vibrated. She was hoping it wasn't Stephanie or Lilian, she didn't mind spending time with them. They just do the opposite of what she likes. To her dismay Vince was calling. She had no choice, she pressed accept.

"H-Hello?" Her voice got all nervous like, for some reason whenever shes talking to Vince she gets all nervous, probally because he's her boss. And it's his fault she's in this mess. She was guessing it was hatred and nervous combined, but whatever. She was still very pissed at him.

~"Yes, Lita? It's me Vince, Jeff has the script. So .. rehearse."~ Lita was very confussed. He must've been in a rush, or just busy. 'If Jeff has the scripts ... why the hell hasn't he delivered them?' She questioned her bestfriend. He was usually so eager to get things done. But this time, he was delaying?

'Probally still embarresed about the whole scene. I don't blame him.' Soon enough a knock was heard on her hotel door. "If it's Steph or Lil, Im not in the mood-" She was shocked to see the younger Hardy at the door. " Um .. Hey, here's the script," he had a noticable blush. "So, good luck."

"Jeff! I know your still embarresed about the scene, but plea-" She was shortly cut off. "Im not embarresed about that. Your not wearing a shirt." He looked away. Lita realized that she forgotten to put on a shirt after she took it off, due to a smothie spill.

"Oh! Sorry, smothie got all over my shirt .. and yeah." Jeff couldn't help but laugh at her clumsyness. It was one of the things that made Lita .. Lita, yeah that's it. "Would you like to go over the script with me?" Lita stepped aside and opened the door slightly wider.

"I don't think I should."

"I have chips."

"I suppose I could help," he aimlessly walked in.

Lita smirked and shut the door. She wasn't really gonna look at the scripts, she had something else in mind. "Lita I hope you don't mind, I took a little peek at the scripts," he succesfully opened a bag of chips.

"I don't really mind," she stared at Jeff. "So? .. Wanna invite some friends over and play a game?" She giggled when Jeff stopped chewing and stared at Lita.

"Lita .. Arn't we to young to play games?"

"It never hurts to be childish once in awhile." She pouted her lip.

"True, but .. Nevermind," he looked down when Lita sent him a glare.

"Okay! lets do this," she picked up her cell that was placed on the counter.

**x**

**x **

"Chris. Put your pants back on!" Stephanie giggled. She loved drinking, she just hated the hang over she had to suffer in the morning.

"Where the hell is Lita?" Lilian whinned.

"She's hogging the beer with Jeff." John stumbled onto the couch, just a tad drunk. He wasn't planning to drink. He promised Lita he would watch over things.

It's not his fault he broke a promise. There was a lot of beer, and besides, he never drinked in a while. It's not like things were gonna get outta control .. Well atleast noone would get hurt, Right?

Then again, John felt bad about breaking his promise. Not that he minded watching over things. He just had to watch the minor things. Like; Fights, stuff breaking and stuff like that. But she didn't say anything about stripping. And thats exacly what Lita's doing. Or, making out. Because Trish and Cody (Rhodes) were doing a very good job at it.

**x**

**x**

An hour had pass, and the party was still going strong. Even if a few people got hurt, nothing big. John had gotten completly drunk, a half hour ago. Lita was half naked with Chris by her side. Trish and Cody are in the bedroom. And Stephanie was passed out on the table. Seems like a normal party. "John! Come, I wanna show you something." Lita smiled, stumbling into the spare room. Even if John was drunk he knew what was gonna happen, but the alcohal controling his body, he followed her. He knew he was gonna regret it in the morning . . . He'll just explain that she made him follow her.

**God! Finally i'm finish. John's gonna get hurt later in the morning, right? Anyways. I took some info on the reviews and used it :D Just some -.-'  
Next Chappie = Lemon :D**

**Review? :]**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Been busy with art class .. My laptops finally fixed! .. Got internet .. YES!**

**Copyright: I OWN NOTHING! :3**

**Rating: M**

**Enjoy .. Lemon C: Sorta ;| Blow job only _ **

"Calm Down Damnit! It's not my fault!"

"How long have they been argueing?" Chris whispered. Listening through the door.

"In 20 seconds it will be .. 16 minutes." Trish looked at her watch.

"Wow .. That's long enough right? Can we go in now?" Jeff asked. "Um .. no! Are you crazy? When Lita's angry leave her alone at all times!" Stephanie slightly yelled. "Well .. I wanna know what they're argueing about!" Jeff argued back. "If you wanna get hurt, Go! I'm not stopping you!" Stephanie yelled back. "Fine I will!" Jeff got off the counter and walked beside Chris. "Move!" "What's the magic wor-" "I'm gonna kick your ass if you don't move!" "Good enough."

Jeff silently opened the door and winced when he saw the room teared apart, the only thing not ruined was the bed. "What the hell happened in here?" "Jeff get the hell out!" Lita yelled " .. No!" Lita just rolled her eyes and turned to John. "Why the fuck would you do this?" "It's not my fault, for the last time can we just forget it!" "Forget it! How can I-" "Can I ask what's wrong?" Jeff interupted. "I woke up with that!" Lita pointed at John like he was nothing. "I woke up with you, you don't see me complaining!" John argued. "What is that suppose to mean?" "What is that suppose to mean!" John mocked. "You know what fuck you!" "I think you've already done that last night, Lita!"

"You know what I've had enough. I'm leaving!" Lita yelled opening and slaming the door. "So .. how's it going?" Jeff asked, akwardly smiling. "You should just go .." "Yeah .. okay. So um .. bye." Jeff sighed closing the door and walked into the living room. "Lita stormed out .. everything okay?" Trish asked, drinking water. "John and Lita sorta slept together .." "Like in the same bed or ..?" Cody asked, coming outta the bathroom. "When did you wake up?" "A while ago, and I don't rememb- Don't change the subject! Answer me." "They sorta .. you know." Jeff looked down, feeling very uncomfortable. "Oh .. They fucked." Chris smiled. Trish spat out her water and coughed. "Really! Oh my god .. Did he used a condom?" "I don't know .. and if he didn't it's fine .. Daddy's making her take birth control pills." Stephanie smiled. "How do you know?" Jeff raised a brow, getting up and entering the kitchen to make toast. "When I was in his office I found paper work for the segement and I found all sorts of info .. Also next week Lita's gonna be with-" Stephanie stopped when she saw John walked into the living room and out the front door.

**x**

**x**

Lita smiled when the waiter finally gave her some coffee. She looked out the window and sighed when her phone vibrated. 'Where are you .. Bored :c xx' Lita smiled at the text she got from Stacy. 'Honestly I don't know' Lita didn't honestly know. When she stormed out of the house she never knew where she was going and came here. 'Mind finding out? I need to see you c: xx' Lita rolled her eyes but still had a smile on her face. She looked at the menu and scoffed. 'Instant Coffee .. Weird name if you ask me' When Lita never got a text back for 2 minutes she know Stacy was on her way. She just bit her lip and took a sip of her coffee.

"Lita! I brought Lilian." Stacy smiled running to her. Lilian smiled and sat down. "Stacy mind getting me a coffee and donut please?" "Fine .. But I need your money, left my wallet in the car." Lilian sat up slightly and took 5 dollars out of her jeans. Stacy nodded and got in line. "So .. you doing okay?" "Who told?" "Steph!" Lilian smiled. "I'm Fine .. It's Friday, I can just relax. So i'm good." "You never looked at the scripts!" Lilian gasped. " .. No?" Lita asked, getting slightly panicked.

"Oh my god .. Let's go. Now!" Lilian got up and dragged Lita to the entrance, grabbing Stacy's hand on the way, "But your coffee!" "Not important." "What's going on!" Lita asked getting into the passenger seat of the car. "Your on tonight! Why didn't you read the script?" Lilian glared and got in the front. Stacy quickly getting in the back. "I don't know .. thought it was for Monday!" Lilian just letted out a frusturated sigh. "We're going to the stadium, go over the script and be ready!"

**x**

**x**

"So basically your gonna .. Yeah!" Lita rolled her eyes. "Can you be more detailed?" Lilian laughed then got all serious. "Don't make me hit you." "You couldn't if you tried." "She's right." Stacy smiled, licking a sucker. "Ugh! Lita please .. I'm just trying to save your job. Now focus." Lita just bit her lip and nodded. "Okay, thank you. "Now all you gotta do is s-" "Hey girls! what ya' up too?" Randy smiled. "Just trying to help Lita not lose her job." Lilian smacked Lita when she got distracted by Stacy's sucker. "I said what are you up to. Not bore me with your problems." Lilian glared. "Fine. But just to let you know if Lita screws up .. and I quote 'Your all fired!'" Lilian giggled at Randys look. "Okay! Anything I could do to help?" "If you let Lita rehearse with you .. then okay."

"It depends on the scene.." Randy stepped back. Lilian whispered something into his ear. "Um .. No!" Lilian stomped her foot. "Why not?" "Because I don't wanna get hurt and I'm pretty sure I want children in the future." Stacy just blinked. "I don't get it." Lita looked at Stacy like she was crazy "What?" "I mean why don't you just go for it. You love this job right?" Stacy threw down the sucker. "Yeah?" "Then do it" Stacy smiled. "What? I'm not just gonna get on my knees and suck Randy. Because my job depends on it!" "Who is she doing the scene with?" "John." Randy just chuckled. "This is gonna be great .. I love my job."

"Randy your not helping!" "Oh right .. sorry." Lita just sighed in frustration. "Why me? Why couldn't it be AJ or Kelly or even Eve!" "Because out of all the Divas you got class and your obviously hot and you actually know how to fight." Randy smiled. Lita just blushed. "Aww Randy and Lita moment!" Lita just scowled and sat down. "Could have take a picture it'll last longer!" "I did. And that is my caption for Twitter .. I click Okay and it's all over the world!" "You wouldn't!" Lita growled. "Try me." "Okay, okay! What do you want." "Don't screw up your scne! Then I'll see you after. In my locker room."

**x**

**x**

Lita sighed. "Nervous?" Jeff asked. "Yes! I'm freaking out .. I'm scared. Hold me!" Jeff smiled and held her, patting her head. "Hey look on the bright side, if you screw up and get us all fired .. I'll still be your friend." Lita tensed up. "Gee Jeff thanks for making me feel better." "You know I'm not good with cheering people up!" Lita smiled and snuggled against Jeff. "Atleast you tried."

"Okay people You have 3 minutes!" The director yelled, eating a sandwich.

"Where the fuck is John?" Phil panicked. "He said he had to do something I don't know .. Calm down!" Chris snapped his fingers infront of his face. "Calm down? How can I calm down! If they screw up we're fired!" "I'm here!" John walked in smileing. "Just went over the script .. Remember most of it .. I think!" "Oh god we're so fired!" Chris leaned on Phil and pretended to cry. Dramatic!

"Okay ... Go!" The director whispered. (Calling him Josh)

Lita breathed and walked into the locker room and locked it. " John .. about what you've se-" "Not now Lita .. I'm busy." Lita pouted. "With what?" "Trying to find out a way to tell everyone what I saw between you and Jeff." Lita gulped. "That's what I came to talk to you about." John smirked and folded his arms. "John please .. Don't do this." "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't tell!" Lita flinched and slowly backed up. "You think you can just walk in here and tell me what to do. I don't think so." Lita kept on backing up until she hit her back against the wall. "Please .. I'll do anything. Just don't tell." John putted both his hands beside her shoulder. "Anything?" he leaned in.

"Cut!" Josh yelled.

Lita breathed out. "Move?" Lita asked. "You know it's always good to practice the make out scene." John winked and leaned in. Lita immediatly ducked down and walked to Jeff. "Do we have a make out scene .. I've never seened it on the script." Jeff smiled and wiped his face with his hands. "Nah he's just joking around." Lita smiled and took the half eaten sandwich outta Jeff's hand. "You ready?" Jeff smiled. "Yeah .. I don't know." Jeff pouted. "Come on smile, be happy .. you did great. So great I thought it was real." Lita glared. "No sarcasm please." Jeff just chuckled "Okay, okay. but you did great."

Lita bit her lip and nodded, ignoring everything that Jeff was saying and thought about what was about to happen. She was freaking out mentally wishing she listened to Lilian about the scene. "Lita?" Jeff's voice interupted her thought, "You okay?" "Uh .. Yes!" Jeff looked down and pouted, it always made Lita feel bad and she knew she would give into him. "Okay! .. I'm not .. Just scared." "No!" Jeff joked. Lita playfully shoved him. "Shut up." "You wern't scared when we did it .. Why now?" "Because it's John! And your my best friend." she looked down with a embarresed blush on your face!" Jeff pulled her chin up and smiled. "Your cute when you blush." "I thought I told you if you ever call me cute i'll kic-" "Okay people .. the match is almost over, get ready!"

**x**

"Okay." Josh whispered.

John looked looked down at Lita again with lust in his eyes. "Anything .." Lita bit her lip. John grabbed her hand and slowly moved towards his private area. Lita stood there wide eye as she soon realized what he wanted.

"Stop .. we're almost done, just need the last scene." Josh grinned.

Lita breathed in and out slightly freaking out. John putted his arm around her. "Ready Li?" Lita growled only her friends call her that. "Easy, hope you ready for the scene." John smirked and walked away, looking back. "I know i'm gonna enjoy this!"

**x**

"Ready .." Josh nodded making them know they we're on.

Lits sighed and looked up at John, some how he managed to make her do this. "Promise you wont tell?" John smirked, "Of course Lita." Lita stared up at John as she slowly licked the swollen head. She swirled her tongue around the tip and smirked deviously. She'd make sure John wont tell; it would be her own little form of revenge. She licked the opening, and John moaned softly. She wrapped her lips around the tip and swallowed the entire shaft with one swift movement. John hissed and bucked his hips at the unexpected move, He liked this change of pace. Lita smirked and bobbed her head up and down quickly, pausing every once in a while to give a harsh suck. John was moaning and squirming desperately at the fast pace.

Lita took the whole thing in again and hummed experimentally. John gasped and arched his back. Lita took it as encouragement and started humming a song, bobbing her head to the beat. John gasped and buried himself to the hilt half way through the song, "F-Fuck Lita! I'm g-gonna-" he was cut off mid-sentence by a hard suck from Lita. He nearly screamed as he came, bucking desperately and fucking Lita's mouth. Lita swallowed as best as she could, but some of the white fluid dripped out of the sides of her mouth.

John slumped down the wall he was leaning on and smiled deviously, "Clean me up Lita." Lita obeyed dutifully and licked John's member clean, sending shivers down the man's spine. Once he was clean she tucked John back into his boxers and zipped up his pants. "You better keep your promise," she huffed. John smirked, "I can .. But what about Randy Phil and Chris?" John asked,

"That's a wrap .. Perfect!" Josh smiled and began to pack up with the rest of the crew.

Lita got up and pulled her hand out to John when he was struggling to get up. "Why are you offering to help me." Still with her hand out, "Because I did that to you?" she asked. John smiled and took her hand, getting up. "And you did a very good job at it." he winked. Lita stared into his eyes and blushed. "Well .. I'm gonna see Randy." John patted her on the head and walked away. Lita, quite shocked that he didn't crack a single joke. She turned to see Jeff smileing and asked if she wanted to go get a snack. Lita, agreeing, still thinking of John.

**Well was it good? Did i improve the sorta lemon scene abit? Please tell me so i can improve somemore! Next chapter is between Lita and ? please tell me who it should be! (Chris, Phil or Randy) Next scene will be Lemon :)**

**Add me if you have fresh hotel!  
My username is RainbowLolipop**


	5. Just A Note

**This is just a note! Before you go on clicking back to read other fics, This note is kinda important ..**

Because I really need a review to continue the story .. You dont need to tell me if its good or bad .. I just need a name (Randy, Phil or Chris) So can one of you guys just please review .. Because i hadn't even started writing at all.

Im not trying to be a review whore or anything, I just want anyone to write down one of those 3 names .. anyways sorry for wasteing you time :3


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: Finally, My 5th chapter for this fic, Sorry I've been delaying so much, it's hard to find insperation. I just feel like I lost insperation for this story, I don't think I wanna continue ;L

Rating: M

I own NOTHING at all.

Lemon.

-X-

Lita and Trish were sitting at the bar of the hotel, each both have a drink infront of them. It's been a day since friday. Trish decided it would be a great way to just get drunk and forget the whole thing, while Stephanie decided to just stay in the hotel room and talk about it. Lita, being herself decided it would be fun to get drunk. And she never seen Trish for awhile. The brunette grabing her drink.

"You know what I hate," Trish took a sip of her beer "bars in hotels, it's so stupid." Lita, shaking her head at her friend "Trish, I think your getting drunk." Trish pointed a perfect manicured finger at Lita "It's why we're here, live a little. You know your pretty boring." Lita opening her mouth to make a comment, stopped when she heard her name being called. "Hey you!" Jeff walked up to their table. Lita turned her body towards him and gave a warm smile. "We're gonna head to another bar, wanna join?"

Trish sat up and walked to the group "Like I said, I hate hotel bars, Let's go Lita!"

Trish ran ahead and sat in the passenger seat "Where the fuck am I gonna sit?" Lita scowled at the SUV that John rented. "I don't know." John pretened like he cared but he didn't really and got into the driver's seat. Lita smirked when she had an idea, she always wanted to do this, sitting in the way back. She opened the back and scrambled over Jeff and began to put a leg over the seat. "Lita, no!" The redhead turned to glare at Trish "Where am I gonna sit?" John started the van "Sit on Steph," he fixed the seat "Chris or Jeff's lap." Lita raised a brow at Stephanie. "No, do you know how much this pants cost." She looked at Chris who wiggled his eyebrows at her. Lita, decided it would be fun to tease him and sat on his lap.

9 minuted later Lita looked at Steph, who was to busy taking a nap, While Jeff had headphones in his ear, bobbing his head to the beat with his eyes closed. She looked at Trish, who used the window as her pillow. Then at John who was very concetrated on the road. Lita thought this would be a great time to tease Chris even more, after all they're both gonna be in a segement together on Monday.

Lita turned her head to Chris whose eyes were gazeing at hers. She smiled then slowly putted both legs on either side of his, not wanting to alarm Cena or Steph. She licked her lips before kissing his jawline to his ear. She bit hard but carefully on his ear, earning a muffled moan from the canadian. Lita smirked against Chris's ear then slowly worked her way down his neck, giving it a light suck. Chris closed his eyes at the feeling of her lips against his skin. Lita pulled away and lustfully looked into Chris's eyes. She brushed her lips slowly against his, Chris leaned in but she moved back. He whimpered at the teasing he was recieving. Lita grabbed a fistful of Chris's hair and tilted his head to the right and worked on the sensetive part on his neck that she knew to well when they dated. She slowly moved her hips against his bulge, moaning a little when he grabbed onto her hips and started to grind against her. She knew she had to stop or else she'll get to carried away and fuck him right there on the spot.

She quickly hopped off Chris and letted herself out after the car had stopped. She walked to Jeff who didn't question her actions when she clinged to his arm. "So what was with the whole 'grinding against Chris' Thing?" Jeff asked. "Oh .. you saw that?" The redhead blushed. "Yeah I was sitting next to Steph how can I not see that? Oh and John also saw." Lita looked down and groaned, she ignored the fact that John had saw and decided to just focus on getting wasted.

It's been 20 minutes since they've gotten here and Trish was way past drunk, Lita on the other hand had barely touched her drink. "Come on Lita .. Drink somemore!" Trish shoved Lita's drink in her face. Lita moved her face and shoved the drink back down. "Trish, I just don't feel like drinking. I told you that 3 times." Trish huffed and had an idea. "Fine, I'll get you water." she walked - more like stumbled to the bar.

"Hey Lita .. Still not drunk yet, huh?" Stephanie sat on Trish's spot. Lita raised a brow at her friend, it seems everyone wanted her drunk.

Trish returned with the water, little did Lita know that Trish drugged the water. "Drink up!" Trish smiled then walked away. "I'm gonna watch her .. TRISH!" Stephanie ran when her very drunk friend walked into the boys bathroom. Lita shook her head, this will be a very intresting story to tell to the brunette. Finally, taking a sip of her water 'This tastes funny .. maybe tap water' she thought while chugging everything, then everything went dark in the next few minutes.

**x**

Lita woke up with a massive headache. She sat up a little to quickly for her head, the room was spinning and she felt like she needed to throw up. She closed her eyes but that just made the spinning worser. She slowly fluttered her eyes open to get use to the light. Lita checked her surrondings. She was on a bed, John was on a chair sleeping, Trish was on the floor, Stephanie was passed out beside her. She got up and headed to the bathroom and turned the lights on, Chris was sleeping in the tub. Lita rolled her eyes and decided she could wait until he woke up. "Where the fuck is Jeff?" She got hit with a pillow, which came from Trish. "Shut up! .. My head hurts."

The extreme diva walked to kitchen and took asprin, she looked around, Jeff wasn't anywhere. She gave up, she'll just text him. She patted her pants to look for her phone. Lita growled when it wasn't in her pants, she looked up and sawned it on the counter. She walked to it and picked it up, she had 4 text messages. 1 from Vince, 1 from Christian, and 2 from Jeff. She read Jeffs first, the first one was 5 hours ago. She looked at the clock, it was only 7 am. 'Hey, I'm going back to the hotel x' Then she read the other one that been sent 31 minutes ago. 'Went downstairs to eat They have a restraunt on the main floor!, P.S you look adorable when you sleep x'

She sighed in relief, atleast he was okay. Her stomach grumbled, she was really hungry. She walked into the bathroom to check herself if she was decent enough to go downstairs. She looked at Chris who kept mumbling something about mommy. Lita went over to Chris and crouched. "Chris .. Chris!" She poked him over and over again. "Go away .."

"Come on Chris, up." Lita stood up "Why do you care .. just letmesleep" he turned to the side so his back was facing her and tucked his head in his arms to block the light. "Come on .. And I do care, your my friend." She turned to walk out "You better be on that bed when I get back." She walked out the bathroom and putted on her shoes (the door is near the bathroom). "That sounds naughty." Chris smirked and winced when he tried to get up, his neck and head hurted. 'Stupid hangovers, why can't we drink without getting 'em?' he asked himself as he slowly sat up.

Lita walked down the hall and stopped at the elevator, pressing the button. When the elevator door opened she saw Randy whose arm was resting on the shoulder of a dark haired woman. Lita wondered if she knew this girl, she couldn't really tell since her head was down and her hair covered the side of her face. Lita continued to stare at the female, she wore a short black strapeless dress that made her boobs pop out. 'Omg! Lita .. what are you doing, she's a girl' She thought to herself and looked down in shame.

She walked outta the elevator and walked straight to the front desk "Do you mind telling me where's the restraunt?" the clerk pointed to a hall, not bothering to look down from her book. Lita nodded and turned around only to bump into the chest of the viper. "Rough night?" Randy asked "I should say the same for that poor girl." "Yeah, it was a rought night for her."Randy smirked. Lita harshly walked passed him and headed towards the restraunt. Randy ran after the diva.

"Come on, are you mad because that wasn't you last night? Cause baby that can be arranged." Randy opened the door for Lita. "Gee, thanks." She walked in and looked around for Jeff. "Wanna sit with me?" She looked around once more and found Jeff sitting with Christian. She looked over her shoulder and smiled "I love to."

Randy took her hand and took her to the back of the restraunt."This is a little .. private." Lita sat down. "Yeah, I don't want others to hear." he took a seat. "Did you get the text from Vince?" She took her phone outta her pocket and looked. "Yeah, why?" "Did you read it." Lita raised a brow "Am I suppose to?" "It's from Vince, so yeah." Lita shook her head.

"Excuse me, can I take your order?" the two looked at the woman "Yeah, just give me anything that has eggs and bacon. And mind getting me water." Lita looked away and stared at her phone. She began reading her text from Vince while Randy flirted. 'Segement .. Jericho .. better be perfect or fired.' She skipped somethings that Vince said and read on to the scene. "Oh, Vince wants you to practice." a amused smile on her face "No." "Not the sex scene .. unless you wanna do that, just the make out scene."

The waiter came back with their order and walked away, not before winking at Randy. "Do I really have to do it?" "Wanna get fired?" Lita rolled her eyes "Of course i'm doing it, I mean the makeing out." Randy began eating "Yeah. It's in the text." "How do yo know so much about this?" "Because during the make out scene," he wiped his lips with a napkin "I walk in and join." She stared at him in utter shock, and fidgeted with her fingers. "Your kidding right?" Randy letted out a short chuckle "Of course, I'll get my time eventually .. alone I hope."

After the two finished their meal Randy offered to pay, then he left. Lita running to Jeff and gaved him a quick kiss on the cheek. "Don't I get one?" Christian called out to the diva who ran towards the exit "Maybe later!"

"Punk!" She ran towards the male. "Where have you been? Hiding from taker?" Phil playfully hit her in the head "I've been busy, and you know that's just a storyline. I have alot of respect for that guy." She nodded her head "Mhmm, you seen Chris?" He pointed behind him "He's been flirting with the reciptinist."

They said their goodbyes and Lita headed back to the front desk. Phil was right, he was flirting with the female. She quickly looked at the text from Christian 'Have fun.' which was a reply from her text 'Hey, me and Chris are gonna elope!'.

She walked towards Chris and lopped her arm with his "Chris, Im gonna head up to the room. Don't keep me waiting baby." She kissed him, slipping her tounge in his mouth. He didn't know what was going on, but from all the teasing she gave him last night he kissed back. The receptinst more amused then she was since he got there.

She didn't know how she ended up in his hotel room. But one by one their clothing all came off, Chris laying ontop of her completly naked, positioned himself and slowly slipped into her. Even though she knew this was wrong, it was good practice right?

x

x

"Did we just-"

"Yeah."

"But then-"

"I know."

She rolled off the bed "I'm gonna shower, then we'll talk about this, kay?"

After she completly dryed herself then got dressed she left the bathroom to see Chris dressed, making coffee. "It's 2 in the morning and your gonna drink coffee?" he looked at the diva "Yeah, want some-" she gave him a disgusted look "Eww no, I don't drink coffee!" he chuckled. "I dont mean coffee. I made you some herbal tea." "how did you-" "Lita, we dated. I think i'll remember you like tea."

After drinking their beverage he sat down with her. "I'm gonna go now." Lita got up and headed towards the living room. "This never happend okay?" she quickly puted on her shoes. "And dont tell anyone." she kissed his cheek and left.

x

x

Trish got off her bed and walked into the bathroom she couldn't sleep so she decided to give a certain former diva a text. 'Trish, it's 2 in the morning! What do you want?' she rolled her eyes. 'Like your asleep, I know you' she waited and walked out the bathroom. 'True. What do you want?' 'Meet me in the bar' She slipped on her heels even if she said no, she was still gonna go. 'Ok, give me 5 mins x'

Trish smiled in glee. She needed to kill time and if she's with a friend she knew she would have a good time doing it. "Lita?" Trish asked seeing the redhead outside her door. "Hey, you busy?" "I was just about to go downstairs." Lita began to walk away "Nevermind, its not important, see you tommarow."

The brunette watched her friend disapear around the corner. She sighed and headed towards the elevator. She waited until it opened and smiled when she saw Stephanie. "Hey." she walked in and stood beside her. Stephanie nodded and pressed the button to close the door.

"Wait!" John smiled running to the elevator before it closed. Trish quickly putting her hand infront of the door so it didn't close. "Thanks." John smiled and walked in. "Where is everyone going?" Trish asked herself outloud. "I suppose nobody couldn't sleep tonight, huh?" John winked at Stephanie.

All of a sudden the elevator came to a sudden stop. Shaking the three inside. Trish grabbed the corners to balance herself, while Stephanie held John. "What just happened?" The 'million dollar princess' asked. "The elevator stopped?" Trish replied. John walked to the emergancy phone while the two divas bickered.

'Shit, not working!' John thought while he repeatedly clicked the button on the phone. "Well?" Stephanie asked, folding her arms and stared at John. "Not working .." he hanged up and turned around. "Now what?" Trish pouted, she did not want to kill time like this. "We can kill time .. doing something naughty?" he joked. "Sounds fun!"

xMain Floorx

"Where the fuck is she?" Melina groaned. "Hey Melina! What are you doing here?" The former diva turned to see Phil. "Hello Punk. Im here because Vince .. he wants me to return." he smiled "Are ya'?" she nodded "I suppose. I do miss everything." "Anyways who ya' looking for?" Melina sighed she almost forgot about it. "Trish! She takes forever." Phil offered his hand "Wanna join me at the bar while you wait?" she raised a brow "Phillip Brooks, are you asking me out?" he shrugged "Maybe." she giggled and took his hand "I'll accept your date."

"But as soon as Trish comes I'm ditching this date, kay?"

xThe Elevatorx

"Are you two seriously gonna fuck!" Trish turned her body around and whimpered "Please don't .." John and Stephanie continued to kiss while striped each others clothes off. "Can this day get any worst?" she yelled. Ironicaly the lights flickered off. "Oh come on!" Trish groaned "Who the fuck touched my leg!" ".. Sorry."

x

x

xMonday Night Rawx

"Lita Lita Lita!" Melina jumped up and down when she saw her friend. "Wow, Melina. Are you really coming back?" the extreme diva hugged her. "Yes!" she hugged back. "I also watched WWE friday .. Wow! I actually felt like I was watching porn." Lita shoved the diva "Shut up! Its embarresing." Melina blowed her hair outta her eyes "Anyways, I gotta go get ready, my match is on next!" "How is saving Trish from AJ a match?" she called out "It just is!" Melina ran around the corner.

She turned around and bumped into someone "Jeez, im sorry- Matt!" she quickly hugged him. "What are you doing here?" he chuckled and pulled her away "Same thing as Melina, Im returning. Seen Jeff, wanna suprise him." She ignored everything he said and blushed, she couldn't believe he was back. "Lita?" she shook her head "Yes?" "Jeff?" "What about him- Oh! Come, he's in the locker room." she walked the same direction as Melina.

She pointed at the first door on the left. "I love to see his face, but I gotta .. you know." she akwardly explained. "Oh, the sex." "Don't say it like its nothing! Its humiliating!" she walked away "Catch you later Li!"

"Trish!" she ran to her friend. "I heard you got stuck in a elevator with John and Steph." She teased. "And I heard you and Chris fucked." Trish had a smug look. "Every one knows, Li." the brunette laughed. "I talked to Chris. Anyways I gotta get out there and get attacked by AJ." she walked through the curtain when her music played.

After Melina saves Trish then a match between Orton and Christian, her scene was gonna be on. She looked at her watch, she still had time. She ran towards Jeff's locker room. She knocked. After hearing shifting and voices the door opened. "Lita! Matt's here!" he dragged her in and pushed her towards Matt. "Lita!" Matt hugged her. "Long time no see huh?" "But we already-" "Just go with it." he whispered.

"I gotta go!" Jeff ran out. "Whats wrong with him?" Matt continued to stretch. "He wants us to talk alone." "About-? "Ha, I don't know. Well I gotta go talk to Orton about intrupting his and Christian's match. Meet you after Raw?" he gave a playful punch to her arm and walked off.

x

"Lita, it's almost time until we fuck like bunnies in heat." Chris joked and walked up to her. "Ignoring that comment. This scene is only between me and you, right?" "Besides the crew, yeah." She nodded and drank her gatorade.

"Would you two get ready, my career depends on this!" Josh rushed them into the locker room. The diva rolled her eyes "We got," she looked at her watch "5 minutes until the scene." "We got 5 minutes," Josh mimiced "I don't care. I dont want to go out looking for you two, stay in here!" he shut the door.

"I think it's kinda weird that we have to do it on a bathroom sink." Lita walked towards the said item.

"You know. Of all the girls I've slept with in my life, I never did it on a sink, Let alone in the bathoom," he looked up and thought "Actually I did."

"Can we please have a normal conversation without sex?"

".. No."

x

"Chris, how long are you gonna stay here?" Lita asked as she stepped outta the bathroom and walked into the room with a towel wrapped around her body.

"Until I finish-" he stopped when his eyes looked at the redhead. Her thigh very visable to the canadian as she bent over and dried herself. "Tell you finish what?" she asked, walking towards her duffel bag and taking out fresh clothing.

Chris got off his spot and walked towards her, rubing her arm that made chills go up Lita's spine. He pressed his body agains her and groaned. "Your so beautiful."

Lita moaned when Chris stuck his hand between her legs while the other riped off the towel. His fingers lightly rubing her pussy and the other grasped her chin. Taking a slow lick against Lita's neck, she couldn't help but shudder, which she was not suppose to do. Chris smirked when she felt him shudder against him.

Flipping her around he placed both hands on her shoulder and kissed her with force. Lita backed up until her back hit the bathroom door and fell when the door opened with Chris ontop of her. Lita accedeintly winced when her head hit the tiled floor a bit to hard.

Chris debated whether to ask if she was okay or not but forgot he was on live on television and Raw. He grabbed her body and lifted her up and pinned her against the wall and wrapped her legs around his waist. He whispered to ask if she was okay when his back was facing the camera. Not giving her time to answer Chris started to kisss her again.

Lita desperatly fighting the urge to push him to the floor and fuck him right there. Chris also could see how desperate Lita looked, it must've been all the pent up frusturation. He placed her feet back on the floor and back up. Pulling his shirt over his head a little to quick and stepped outta his pants. Leaving his boxers on he pulled Lita in for another quick kiss.

He left her up onto the sink. Lita pulled back and slid her fingers into the hem of his boxers before tugging the material down. Chris chuckled and steped outta his boxers, they were so gonna get yelled at for messing up the scene abit.

She pulled Chris to her and grabbed onto his member and placed it at her enterance. This wasn't suppose to happen! First Chris was suppose to feel her up abit then they could fuck. But when Lita managed to get his tip in, Chris lost controll and grabbed onto both her thighs and thrusted fully into her.

Lita arched her back abit and tried to move forward to get the same sensation she felt awhile ago, but he wasn't going to have none of that, he wanted to savour this moment. He pulled outta her completly, making the diva cry out. He picked her off the sink and wrapped her legs around his waist again, this time waiting till he entered her.

Grinding her hips against Chris, she just wanted him to move. He wanted this for a long time, why wasn't he doing anything? He started to move a little, he enjoyed seeing the redhead want him. "Please ..." She whispered. Noone could here what she said, but to Chris's ears, it was all he needed.

He placed her back against the wall and started thrusting into her. Lita wrapped her arms around his neck and moaned. Chris picked up his pace, he putted a hand above her head while the other held her bottom.

Changing the position, Chris turned himself so he was the one whose back was against the wall and slid down. Lita putted both knees on the floor, and took control. This was complete heaven for both of them when they hitted their high.

"Cut ... It .. I- so fired." Josh mumbled, and buried his head in his hand.

Chris panted against Lita chest and she did the same against his head. "We're so fired," Chris barely laughed. "But it was worth it." She picked herself off of him and grabbed a nearby towel for herself and him.

-X-

Honestly, I don't know how I did this. I was only up to the Trish druging Lita's water part. I suppose I did everything while I was drunk And I'm to lazy to rewrite it my way. -._.-

Well, I think this is my last one. )';

Until I have any reason to continue, Hope you enjoyed it c;

There's a poll on my profile, Vote if you like. If I want to continue, I'll look at the poll


End file.
